Darksiders: Mirage
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Heavenly intrigue masks a deeper concern for Death and the eternal conflict.


Off again through secret portals and hidden realms ventures a Four Horseman and last of the Nephilim. While the former title stirs pride, the latter never fails to ire, for it was Death himself who coerced that distinction. He has been requested anew by the angelic hierarchy for reasons unknown, though surely involving demons of ill intent. Whether they rose from Heaven or Hell is yet determined. Abaddon assumes his contact at the precincts of Eden, home of the Charred Council, famed arbiters of peace among the warring factions. His role is also a mystery. Not the usual protocol, though he too is a hardened warrior with ample scars to attest.

What lies ahead remains to unfold, but the time for answers is now, as Death has reached his station and is greeted by trumpets heralding his arrival. Like a visiting dignitary hailed with pomp, pageantry, plus a touch of deference, two confederates unite.

"Thank you for coming Death. As always your penchant for alacrity inspires."

"**My presence is bound by duty, which I take pride in performing."**

"Despite our differences you'll receive no debate there."

"**A welcome rest, given the continual debate whenever I face the Council. Their edicts are unreasonably stiff."**

"Some say the same about you. Perhaps familiarity does breed contempt."

"**You're confusing diligence with intransigence."**

"We're talking semantics now, are we?"

"**We're talking accord without needless discord when plenty already exists."**

"You wear your passion on your sleeves. Understandable yet detrimental to the task at hand."

"**Passion fuels the fire of the eternal conflict we're embroiled in. I'm merely the vessel."**

"With faith its granite cornerstone. Flip sides of the same coin no doubt. Passion is just more _deployable_."

"**Thus the cause for my summoning. What dirty deeds does the Council need expunged this time?"**

"There are indeed deeds to remedy, however the Council has no role in its pursuit. Consider this petition a secret mission."

"**Have you considered the ramifications of your proposal?"**

"I've considered the ramifications of proposing nothing. You said it yourself. The Council is rigid in their ways, only reaching consensus upon long review. Time is critical."

"**This is a conclusion that you, in your infinite wisdom, reached alone?"**

"You'd be amazed at the decisions I've reached alone, with nary a fear of repercussion."

"**Single mindedness of deed is one thing, deliberation another."**

"No decision I make is derived in haste. All factors are considered before consent is rendered."

"**What is this mission you request of me?"**

"There are reports of a traitor in our ranks, one whose identity needs to be uncovered, immediately, and eliminated, permanently."

"**Yet another fallen angel. What makes this so special?"**

"The height from which they've fallen."

"**What are you saying?"**

"Simply that anyone is suspect, anyone."

"**Even you?"**

"Do you believe I would draw attention to my own transgressions?"

"**To **_**deflect**_** attention? Yes. The endgame may entail greater goals, with stakes unimaginable."**

"Indeterminate stakes lead to imprecise effort. I assure you the stakes are defined to the perpetrator."

"**What are the stakes?"**

"While I have an inkling, I require confirmation before disclosure."

"**Are they alone in their quest?"**

"Unlikely. The scope is beyond the reach of one individual."

"**Which suggests a conspiracy. How did you unearth this plot?"**

"Through agents abroad. I'm not without means, or copious allies."

"**You better well be. Unfounded allegations may filter back to the wronged party, and I will not abide entrapment amidst your self induced crossfire."**

"Your role is to inflict damage, not become the target of it. Should that occur our efforts will go for naught."

"**No effort goes for naught. You'd be wise to think the same."**

"I am forever an optimist, however life's tribulations has a way of tainting that appraisal."

"**Tribulation is a daily rite for purveyors of peace. Now is no different."**

"I fear you're wrong. The implications go beyond anything we've contested before."

"**Then it's best I get started, and may heaven be true to its just purpose." **

"On that we agree."

Death's commission is vast, but personal import must be weighed. Too many factors make it necessary. Self awareness is critical to any soldier, especially one defending the heavens, with conflict compounded by a hidden foe. He has fallen to subterfuge before, so no precaution is needless. Not only is the Charred Council unapprised, their possible complicity sparks a deeper concern. Trust has always been deficient in their dealings, yet now that conviction may be absent entirely. One cast which fortunately entails no trust issues is the horsemen, and in particular one special horsewoman.

"**Fury, I have need of your services."**

"For you Death, to Hell and high water. You need only ask."

"**Your loyalty is a bounty, for there is a severe shortage currently."**

"What else can one expect in the crusade against darkness."

"**Yet darkness resides in many spots, at times your own back yard. That's the heart of the crisis."**

"Then it's time we shed some light, don't you agree."

"**I prefer fighting fire with fire, or facade with facade."**

"Are we talking an undercover mission?"

"**With you in the featured role. You've got the looks. What remains is the guile."**

"I was born for the part."

"**You were born to seek corruption in varied form. Which form you will find is the question."**

"I will not fail in the search for answers."

"**Of your intent I have little doubt, yet beware. Everyone will not be as they appear."**

"An unfortunate truth in life, and death. But we can play the same game."

"**Not everyone plays by the same rules."**

"Perhaps results are best attained adhering to no rules whatsoever."

"**Use whatever tactics deemed helpful, just remember. Vigilance is paramount."**

"One question needs asking. Who are we discussing?"

"**The Charred Council."**

"I see. The stakes have officially risen."

"**We are in this alone. If all goes wrong they will disavow any knowledge."**

"So once again we are left exposed. What else is new."

While Fury has her instructions, Death has his own reconnaissance to perform. His agenda will require succeeding steps, for if many parties are involved each will be tied. Treachery is a valued tool regardless of employer. The beginning of his trek takes place in painfully familiar surroundings.

"**Time for our monthly meeting Lilith."**

"You again. If I didn't know better I'd think you had a thing for me."

"**I do have **_**many**_** things for you, revulsion, pity. Not exactly what you were referring to of course."**

"Rude and insolent as ever. For that you'll have to get in line with the rest of the rabble and fight for my affections."

"**I didn't come for your affections. I'll leave that to the sorry souls already bidding."**

"Last I heard you were feeling sorry yourself. Oh well we were both outfoxed. For me it's another day in Hell. For you it must seem like an eternity."

"**All my battles are eternal. You and your infernal ilk have made certain of that."**

"Yet I'm able to see the folly in the frenzy. You on the other hand cannot. Hell forbid you have a heart attack. Then where might you end."

"**Heaven forbid we both reside in the same realm. The cosmos would never be the same."**

"And just when I was considering taking you home to mother."

"**I'm more concerned with your father. How is Mephisto these days?"**

"A raging demon as usual, but is your question mere civility or something more."

"**I would never waste civility on you. My presence indicates there's more involved."**

"What are you insinuating about father?"

"**There is a conspiracy afoot. You two naturally came first to mind."**

"I'm honored. Any opportunity present to place a thorn in your side is most welcome."

"**Should I take that as a yes?"**

"I wasn't admitting anything, just acknowledging the pleasure from the thought."

"**Your vagueness conceals deeper intent."**

"My frankness reveals deeper _content_. It's up to you to figure the meaning."

"**Do I perceive a misdirection or bluff?"**

"Poker _is_ a delightful game with so few cards known to your opponent. It adds spice to the proceedings."

"**I neither travelled far to play poker or partake in hellish cooking."**

"You came as envoy for Abaddon."

"**So his fears were justified. There is a traitor among the ranks."**

"That depends on your perspective. One party's traitor is another's hero."

"**I wouldn't think even you would use that word to describe a defector in the angelic hierarchy."**

"I was using it as an example. Your frustration with the Council is known. You can't say a change in management hasn't crossed your mind."

"**What I think is closed for debate. I am a creature of duty tasked to uncover a conspirator. My beliefs do not cloud my effort."**

"Have you considered the source of the allegation. Does he have ulterior motives?"

"**Are you accusing Abaddon of being the traitor?"  
**"I have news for you. We know about the sacrament bomb. Your side believed it a secret, but it isn't, and my side couldn't be more mad. A weapon designed to kill demons?! And you think we're monstrous."

"**Your inside info continues to shine. This mole is indeed well placed."**

"You're ignoring the issue. How can you condone this heinous device?"

"**I ignore nothing nor condone anything. The bomb is controversial among my ranks. We knew once word leaked of its existence repercussions could arise. Still the weapon's deployment is highly doubtful."**

"I should take your word as a guarantee?"

"**My reputation for integrity is renowned."**

"Perhaps, though you're still a pawn. It's your superiors who scare the hell out of us. I suggest you return home and resume your task from a different slant."

"**I'll decide what I do. Meanwhile you're still at the top of my complicity list."**

"I'd be disappointed if I wasn't."

Fury's duty is straightforward. She's to go direct to the Council and confide her suspicions of a conspirator. She'll then look for a reaction, inflection, anything that may give sign of previous knowledge. Naturally whenever conferring with impassive deities one cannot expect emotional demonstration. Yet it can be words not spoken that say the most. All the Council knows is she needs to see them about a matter most urgent. Considering her steady past and infrequent visits her request was granted with minimal delay.

"**To this impressive assemblage before me, I thank thee for granting my petition."**

"Gratitude is superfluous. Your presence was allowed for tactical reason. You stressed a matter of urgency and are not known for excess. Proceed."

"**Rumors of alarm have reached my notice, rumors that cannot go ignored."**

"What is the source of these rumors?"

"**Someone inside the White City."**

"Is this someone in position of high esteem?"

"**Exceedingly high."**

"Did they contact you directly?"

"**I heard of it through a third party, one of unimpeachable integrity."**

"You act as envoy."

"**In part. There is more involved than only reporting."**

"With each party discrepancy grows. Do we at least have freshness of time on our side?"

"**This is all quite recent."**

"Should we understand your reason for appearing in place of your colleague is due to logistics?"

"**Yes, but with due respect and concern for a quick resolution their identity will remain secret."**

"Tell us of this matter."

"**There is talk of a traitor in the angelic hierarchy."**

"A traitor? In what way?"

"**In ways affecting the eternal conflict."**

"The ranks of Hell are ruled by former residents of Heaven. Certainly they still have contacts within this realm. What that affords them is debatable. Our battle is one of spiritual hegemony, not physical."

"**Yet it is a numbers game. The side with the most advocates can exert control over other realms, and importantly enforce it."**

"Spirituality is a chosen path. To enforce it _requires_ force."

"**And how best can one exert force?"**

"…With weapons? Is that what this is about? But we possess few weapons."

"**I myself am aware of one once thought secret, but is no more. This weapon could tilt the scales immeasurably."**

"Is the possessor of this weapon known to you?"

"**Yes."**

"Are they also the source of the rumor?"

"**Yes."**

"Does this not present a conflict of purpose?"

"**That's for you in your divine wisdom to determine."**

"We demand you reveal their name, now!"

"**Abaddon."**

"….This conference is over. Leave, and do not disclose details to anyone about what occurred."

"**I make no promise till I talk with my colleague, though rest assured. We will not do anything rash."**

"You best not. The Council's wrath is eternal."

"**Understood."**

Death's trip to Eden is brief. His mind is consumed by thoughts of deceit and conceit. Fury has informed him of her meeting with the Council. While her report was void of facts her insight proved useful. It confirmed Lilith's allegation. Abaddon has been contacted and awaiting anxiously. Considering the context he has reasons for feeling so. Answers should be coming shortly.

"So what do you have?"

"**That remains to be seen."**

"Hopefully more than we had before."

"**And what **_**did**_** we have before?"**

"I don't understand."

"**You made claims of a pretender. Perhaps that statement embodies the same precept."**

"What are you saying?"

"**I'm saying this whole thing has been a fool's errand from the start, with me the chosen fool."**

"It's not what you think."

"**It's exactly what I think. You dispatched me to find a traitor when there was another goal in mind, and Lilith was the one who perceived it."**

"I had to shake things up."

"**You did that."**

"What does she know?"

"**Everything. It's all about that damn bomb you created."**

"It was meant to be a deterrent."

"**That's what they all say, but the only thing any weapon deters is peace."**

"We needed an edge. Hell's ranks were swelling. We were losing the battle."

"**Couldn't you see the propaganda value against us if word leaked?"**

"I am a soldier, not a politician or diplomat. When a problem arises we face it head on. There are no shades of grey on the battlefield. It's either us or them. I believe in our cause. There can be no peace with Hell. The weapon proves it."

"**The weapon proves nothing. Where is it?"**

"…..It's gone."

"**That explains everything. You should have told me upfront."**

"I did not know how you'd react. Would you still have helped? Would you have told the Council?"

"**They already know, or at least suspect. You can expect a request for your presence shortly."**

"Their involvement will only complicate things which I was trying to avoid."

"**Things couldn't be more complicated. That web was weaved long before."**

"What in heaven's name have I done?"

"**Do you dare invoke that validation?"**

"I do when true."

"**I suppose your intentions were good, but you know where that leads."**

"While I accept responsibility, I refuse to wallow in recriminations. I'll fight to the end."

"**With an opponent yet to reveal themselves."**

"Or their intent. What does one do with an unknown foe?"

"**Wait and see." **


End file.
